Off limits Devotion
by xxDarkAngel98xx
Summary: Dumbledore and Snape baby! No, really I'm not kidding. Please do be forewarned this has yaoi in it which means sexual relations between two men. So if you don't like...shoo.


**Hello my pretties! Sorry that I haven't uploaded a story in a while. I've had this one completed for a while but haven't gotten around to putting on FanFiction! This is the strange combination of Dumbledore and Snape. Don't bother asking me why I paired them this way, but I did...and strangely enough it works! :D Enjoy the yaoi and forever be a fan of Young Academics On Ice...or yaoi if you look at the caps. ;) Erin 3**

His warm hand held my clammy one. We were doing the rounds around the school. I, being headmaster could pick who did the rounds together. I preferred to walk around my school with my lover. Or I thought he was my lover, I could never tell with him. He was so secretive, but he always told me he loved me…after I'd given him what he wanted. I slipped my hand out of his and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Do you love me?" I asked him point-blank. Maybe if I put him on the spot he'd tell me he loved me without having sex first.

"Albus! How can you question such a thing? Of course I love you!" He held his arms open and I fell into them gratefully. I liked seeing this side of him; people really got the wrong idea about him. He was sweet and kind but was strict with the students. I was happy to have a claim on him, my Severus.

None of the other teachers knew about our relationship, although I know a few of them had their suspicions about my gender choice. I often pondered if this was right, I know it isn't politically correct but what do you have against the magic of love? Severus pulled me into his bedchamber with a grin playing out on his thin lips. The heavy wooden door was shut and locked with a powerful spell. I cast a sound charm to keep the illusion that all was quiet in this area of the school.

"Albus, what was with before? Do you honestly not know how much I love you?" Severus was speaking in a serious tone of voice, but his lustful eyes were raking over my body.

"You say you love me, Severus. But you only say it after sex…" I felt like a small child, trying to explain why they broke their mother's favorite vase.

"Albus, I would climb to the top of this school and scream how much I love you." He bent in to kiss me. His thin lips that were used to hurl insults all day were gentle as they drew a pucker from me.

"Severus?" my voice was shaky, damn it.

"Yes, my love?"

"I want to top you today." His kisses ceased as he looked at me, his jet black eyes incredulous.

"We haven't done it that way for so long, and I've been waiting all day…please?" my voice went whiny at the end. My lover nodded. I walked over to 'our' cupboard ready to pull the stuff out.

"Albus." I turned to look at him. "Not that way today. This is a special day. I really want you in me." The cupboard doors were left abandoned as I ran towards him. Foreplay was short as we were both so needy. I teased him sadistically because he loved to do that to me, so it was beyond payback time. Our robes lay in a heap; our undergarments were being stretched by our desperate erections. I skillfully dipped my fingers under the elastic making him arch his back, desperate for me to continue. I teasingly pulled off his boxers and looked in surprise as I saw how far along he was.

"Nearly stiff, Severus?"

"Albus, just get on with it. I'll never tease you –_ugh!_" his sentence was cut short by a groan because I had just licked his full length. Spurts of pre-cum were dripping down his member, pretending I had an Acid Pop in my clutches I licked his oozing erection. Severus was moaning in a cacophonous chorus. His strong fingers had twisted themselves in my hair, urging my head northwards. I let his hands control me and I deep throated him all at once. Severus pushed his back up against the wall, his hands now on the floor, holding his body upright. The movement didn't bother me, I simply continued as though he'd never moved at all.

"Albus, I'm gonna cum!" he panted. True to my lover's word, his hot cum filled my mouth. The excess cum dripped from the corners of my mouth. I swallowed what remained in my mouth and smiled because it tasted just like him. He grabbed his robe and wiped my mouth.

"Thank you, Severus."

"Albus, oh my gosh. That was incredible. If this is what I'm going to get every time you top, I'll let you top me more often, love."

"We're not done yet, mon amour." Severus dutifully got onto his hands and knees. I stuck 3 of my fingers into my mouth and coated them heavily with spit.

"Ready, love?" a pitiful whimper told me he was. I slowly eased one of my fingers in and moved it around so he could get used to the feeling.

"Another?" his black mop moved up and down. I slipped another finger in and made a scissor motion, stretching the taut muscle. A needy groan made me put my third finger in. Quickly I removed my fingers and placed my member at his entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"Fuck me, Albus. Do it, please." Begging, so cute when it comes from the lips of your lover.

I pressed my head in and Severus clenched. I continued to press my shaft in until I reached the base. I stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for the signal to move.

"Severus, please can I move now. It almost hurts." I waited for something, a grunt…anything!

"…now." He breathed. I rocked my hips back then slammed them forward. He cried out in immense pain, I apologized heartily but as I continued the motion I forgot what I was apologizing for. Severus's insides were warm and tight around my cock. A rhythm emerged and he moaned loudly, I'm certain I was no better it had been such a long time since I'd topped him. I saw him reach down and grasp his manhood. He began with slow strokes, and then he sped up to keep in time with our sex beat. I wrapped my hand around his and helped the strokes. Severus's cum spilled over our hands as he reached his peak.

"Albus, no more. I can't go anymore."

"A little longer, Severus I'm so close." I found his prostate and Severus screamed beneath me with the urge to cum again but having just came he had no more energy to cum. The depths of his insides grew tight around my dick and that was all it took. My seed was released into his bowels, filling the cavity completely. I pulled out of my lover and looked into his face.

"I feel so full, Albus. You felt amazing inside of me. Why do you always let me top?"

"Because I love the feeling of having you inside of me. I love how bloated I feel when your dick is in me. When you moan I'm nearly ready to go again." Severus grinned evilly. I lifted my hand to cover his mouth but he trapped my hands at the wrists with one of his hands. The other hand was put to work stimulating my deflated cock. He opened his mouth wide and moaned.

"No, Severus. I'm tired, please." His eyes told me he denied my request and he moaned again. His hand picked up tempo and I could feel myself responding to the attention. Severus's hands disappeared and his mouth became present at my nether regions. His warm tongue licked around my base and up my shaft. His hands grabbed my hips and his head began to bob. The blowjob continued with an odd combination of licking, blowing and sucking. Cold air met warm skin when he removed one of his hands. I coated his fingers and he put them inside me. My knees were placed on his shoulders, my solid erection exposed to the air. Then, penetration. Severus began to move as soon as he was all the way in. I forced myself to relax as he drove into my heat. I am not the young man I once was, but over the years I had managed to perfect the art of gaining stamina. No matter how long I tried to prevent it, my mind always managed to come up with…oh what is the muggle word? Yes! Kinky thoughts. Then I'd open my eyes and Severus's would be there to greet mine. His face is strained in exertion and then I'd lose total control, cum would land on my chest then Severus came inside of me. Having always used condoms it was a different feeling to have his cum loose inside of me, it was much more bloating. My lover pulled out of my aching body and lay beside me. His cum oozing out of my body and soiling the bed. I could feel my eyes drifting shut but Severus shook my shoulder.

"Albus, come on! Don't go to sleep."

"Give me one good reason why I can't stay here, Sevsev." he chuckled at my random nickname for him.

"Because, _Ally_ we have to do the rounds."

"Get Nick to do it." I mumbled.

"All a ghost could do was float into here and see our naked bodies entangled and covered in cum, and then where would we be?"

I thought for an answer.

"Asleep." Severus laughed and rose from the bed. I smiled secretly to myself thinking he was letting me off the hook. I felt him hook my underwear on my feet and pull them up.

"Sevsev, I'm sleepy. We've had so much sex today, can't we sleep?"

"After the rounds. Then you can curl up with me, Headmaster." I couldn't help it, a dirty second definition popped into my head and I burst out laughing.

"What did I say?" my poor lover.

"Head…master." he turned a delicious shade of red and covered his still exposed dick with his hands.

"After the rounds, Severus." I walked to the pile of clothing and extracted my robe and threw it over my head. While he got dressed I went in search of my wand.

"Severus, I can't seem to find my wand." he walked over to me and stuck his hand up my robes and patted a certain part of myself.

"Found it." he winked and handed me my wand which he'd picked up from the other side of the room. Blushing deeply, he took my hand again and we went out on our rounds. This was devotion at it's finest with two people who were supposed to be off limits.


End file.
